1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor fabricated according to an epitaxial growth method and to a method for fabricating the semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of fabricating a c-BP semiconductor has been known. An existing c-BP semiconductor is fabricated by epitaxially growing a c-BP film on a Si substrate.
Furthermore, a method of fabricating a 3C-SiC is also known. The 3C-SiC semiconductor can be fabricated by carbonizing a surface of a Si substrate with a hydrocarbon gas followed by allowing epitaxially growing 3C-SiC with silane or a propane gas. When a SiC film is epitaxially grown on the surface of the Si substrate, there is a lattice mismatch between Si to be a substrate and SiC to be grown thereon. Accordingly, a large number of crystal defects due to misfit dislocations are caused, resulting in causing a problem when a device is fabricated. Therefore, as mentioned above, the surface of the Si substrate is carbonized with a hydrocarbon gas, and with this a SiC layer is grown as a buffer layer SiC.
According to this existing method, however, since Si atoms inside of the Si substrate are taken away to a surface of the substrate because of the carbonization, vacancies are generated in the Si substrate, resulting in roughening the Si substrate.
On the other hand, a method of fabricating a GaN semiconductor for use in short wavelength LEDs is also known. A GaN semiconductor is fabricated by epitaxially growing a GaN single crystal film on a surface of a sapphire or Si substrate. Also in the case of the GaN film is epitaxially grown, there is a lattice mismatch between sapphire or Si to be a substrate and GaN to be grown thereon. Accordingly, a large number of crystal defects are caused because of the misfit dislocations and the difference of thermal expansion coefficients, resulting in causing a problem when a device is fabricated.